Adventures of Supernatural Parenting: Daddy Derek
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Derek holds his baby girl while an exhausted Stiles looks up at him with wonder.


**Author's Notes: Commentary at the bottom.**

 **Things to Know: This has implied Mpreg in it.**

 **Adventures of Supernatural Parenting:**

 **Daddy Derek**

* * *

Stiles was passed out from his long trip, from having promoted his book _"Tales of Supernatural Miscreants_ " it was a series loosely based on his life, but nobody outside of his family (including the pack) knew that. He was completely exhausted but he did not want to sleep. Not now, not even as he laid on the bed. The reason being was the sight of a bare footed, bare chested and with a baby pressed against him, Derek, wore nothing but lounge pants. He walked around while lightly rocking the baby.

"This is so unfair." Stiles gazed up with eyes partially opened against their will.

"What?" His husband slightly smirked, which indicated he knew exactly what the copper eyed man thought was unfair. He kept moving and talked in low comforted tones.

"You look so good with a baby. That it makes me want to get up and climb you like a tree, so we can have another one. But I have no energy what so ever. You should never have a baby in your arms it is completely lethal. I seriously think we could stop an army of witches with just Tara in your arms."

"Regardless of me being a werewolf, Stiles I don't need a whole liter." He said with affectionate exasperation. Stiles was always joking about having full litters and Derek had explained some dogs only have one or two in a litter and no he was not a dog, stop it Stiles. Five years of marriage and he still threw a dog joke here and there. "Two is more than enough. And I think it is Tara who could do it with a smile, and your eyes. She's beautiful." He gazed down at the sleeping baby.

"Not the she has your eyes thing, again, " He replied with self-depreciating sigh, "She's not going to look awkward like me, she's going to be supermodel gorgeous and my dad well loan the shot guns to perfectly intimidated every one the boys or girls, I'm equal opportunity you know. And I'm sure I can get wolfsbane bullets or anything else from Chris and I have my arsenal."

Derek could not help but wonder how it was his husband could look dead on his feet and still yammered on like he had all the energy in the world. He rolled his eyes and went to put Tara in her crib in the room next door.

He then went to check on Lawrence, who was still asleep. At two, it was already obvious which parent his appearance took after, had very dark hair not black but close, hazel eyes, and the chin, well he looked like a mini-Derek. And Derek was grateful to have a son that looked like him, it was something to be proud whenever that smile looked up at him and when people said 'he looks just like his daddy.' However, even though the Hale women had been extraordinarily beautiful according to other sources that were not him, because yeah they were his mom and sisters and gross he did not want to cross that line. Even though it was true, he still wanted Stiles to have a child that looked like him. He wanted their baby girl to look like him. Derek had seen the pictures of Mrs. Stilinski, and she had been a real true beauty that was also brighten by the kindness and mischievousness in her smile and eyes. And Stiles, looked so much like his mom, without losing his masculinity.

He went back into the bedroom, determined to get through to Stiles.

He leaned against the doorway, "What?" Stiles looked up.

He said it fondly, "You're an idiot."

"Aren't you charming, and tell me why?" he questioned with an eye roll as he pulled himself up on his elbows. The werewolf brought himself closer and was on top with Stiles in between his knees.

"You still don't get it," He leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Don't do that, I'm so tired." He complained, "I wish I wasn't, it sucks, because you got my libido racing like a car race baby." Derek chuckled. "And no, I don't get what you are talking about."

"You should know, how attractive you are to me by now." He kissed further down. "You know I've seen your mother." Stiles gasped.

"Yeah,"

"She was beautiful, and do you know you look so much like her." Derek rubbed his stubble against his face.

"Yeah, so I look like a girl."

Derek rolled his eyes and continued, "No, you look a man who got his good looks from his mother. And should know, I think it is just as unfair when you hold one of my cubs."

"Yeah?" Stiles ran his hand through his hair as Derek laid his head on his chest. Then rolled onto one side.

"Yeah, the first time you held Lawrence," He did not know what to say, but Derek just had a rare wide smile.

"Took your breath away, huh? I made Derek Hale breathe-less, I can now die happily."

"Don't you dare," he leaned down and pressed his lips to his, "Night,"

"Night."

"By the way, my dad and Melissa said they take the kids." Stiles informed just before his husband began to doze off. "So sex tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Derek agreed.

Wrapped in each other's arms they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Commentary:**

The plan is to make this into a series of stand-alone one-shots. But at this point I'm not sure I'll get to it, but if I do, I'll turn this into a multi-chapter, but for now I hope you enjoyed this adorable scene.


End file.
